When Summer Ends
by Dancing bears
Summary: Dancing Bears. Painted Faces. That was what Heloise Baratheon could remember, before the murder of Jon Arryn. OCXRobb
1. Lois

**When Summer Ends**

**Chapter One:**

**Long Ending of Summer**

There were dancing bears. Round men dressed up as brown and black bears, that danced in the light through the feast. Moon Boy and his team of jesters singing and dancing across the tables, one for each. The guests were eating, drinking, joking and clapping through the feast happily and Lois Baratheon could not agree more. Although, her father was tending to some whore and her mother had been only chatting with _friends_. Lois could see it. Lois could see the embarrassing notion that was laying on her mother, Cersei Lannisters' heavy shoulders.

Her younger siblings were busy enjoying the festivities to worry about their parents. Young Tommen and Myrcella were busy eating and laughing at the jesters silly antics, although Myrcella was more focused on the lad sitting across from her. Her blond curls dancing on her shoulders from her laughter and Tommen's small chest rising and falling. Joffrey Baratheon, her younger brother by two years apart was busy dancing with a maiden from House Massey. Lois was thirteen and Joffrey was twelve.

She watched as her Lannister uncles amused the guests and her mother was asked to dance with an attendee that went along with Petyr Baelish. Lois had only decided to eat in silence and watch everyone enjoy the day, as it probably won't last long. The whole week, Lois had been plagued with queer and frightening dreams.

How long can she watch the happiness? Lois had justified _for as long as there is summer_. But, that was soon going to end too and she did not have time _to catch a sun that will never lit in grey skies._

A light tap on the shoulders had spun her from her daze, and she gave her newly arrived guest a peculiar look. The young man was about her age, although slightly older. He had brown fresh curly hair, that ended to his neck and blue eyes. He was strikingly handsome and lithe in fitness.

"Excuse me, princess. But, I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting her alone. Would you like to have a dance?" the young man held out his arm and id a small bow. Lois blinked in astonishment. _A spy from my mother, or is he a friend. _"Pardon my greetings but, I should have told you my name. I am Loras Tyrell,"

And than Lois smiled. _Yes, he is the Knight of Flowers, a prince every girl dreams. Even me..._

"Aye, as you must heard, I am Heloise Baratheon. Everyone normally calls me Lois, I never did like my name," said Lois and shrugged. Loras Tyrell had only chuckled in amusement and softly clasped Lois' hand, giving it a chaste kiss on her knuckles. Lois blushed a scarlet red.

"Pleasure to meet you, My Lady. would you care to have this dance?" Loras asked and the orchestra had changed from an upbeat rhythm, to one with a soothing tone and a romantic outlook under it. Lois giggled. She was still the little girl that dreamed of the knights from songs and beautiful castles. Something beautiful and splendid to spend her life about. _A happily ever after..._

Lois nodded and placed her hand withen Loras' warm one. He gripped it, pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist. Than, the two had stopped together, with Loras spinning Lois around and Lois hanging her head back in fit of laughter. From the corner of her eye, she could see her mother staring. As if she was expecting this, or wanted something out of this, and than Cersei leaned over to her father whispering something in his ear. Lois kept note of that.

The bears were still spinning and the jesters were still tossing away their snotty jokes. The guest were dancing, laughing, and eating throughout the celebration, and her family still kept to the same antics. Cersei was sitting still like a good obedient wife, and her father was busy kissing up a whore. Her uncles were all dancing, although the short one was only dishing out snipe remarks. Myrcella and Tommen were clapping their hands to the music, but her sister was chosen to dance with some boy, and Joffrey was now dancing with a blond from House Lannister. Shes seen this scene so many times, yet she could never get through it.

The room was spinning around her when Loras twirled and laid her low to the ground, although he picked her back up when the music had cut off. Lois looked over to the singers and pouted. _So quick to end, yet so far to begin._ That was the words her uncle Stannis had told her this very morning about summer and winter. Lois didn't like that. She enjoyed the summer very much. "Thank you for such a lovely dance, Ser Loras," Lois had thanked him, and he shyly coiled.

"I am no knight,"

"But you should be. You are handsome and young, and full of grace every knight needs these days," Lois replied. _Yet, you are as chivalrous as my uncle, maybe better_. Those words had retained in her head for certain minutes before she spoke, but she shrugged it of. "King and queens need handsome knights that can lend a hand to the people and a scorching blow to the enemy. You fit this quite well, Loras Tyrell," she remarked.

Loras laughed. "Thank you, princess," Loras said. Lois bowed with grace and rose with grace. "You are very welcome," she replied. Loras turned from her and made a swift walk-away to another young woman sitting alone. _He has manners, something my Lannister uncles lack sometimes. It must be because I am a princess. Thats how everyone looks at me, not as a person. But, some flower that needs tending. I should have been born a Tyrell..._

Lois kept her thoughts to herself and moved back to her chair, until someone had ceased her by the arm. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes locked with his. _Oh, how I loathe his very being sometimes. Arrogant bastard, he is. _Jaimie Lannister gave her a pitiful smirk. He had always gave her one and almost always had the same look in his eyes, like her mother. They were twins, but Jaime didn't do it often. Sometimes he gave her a pitiful smirk, or smiled when she had snapped, or done something wrong. But now, he looked as if he was almost sorry for her. _Almost._ That thought quickly left her head when the blond man had swung her back to the dance floor and repeated the same actions Loras Tyrell did.

"What in seven hells do you want?" Lois barked, in a whisper. He smiled back and gave her a twirl, but clasped her back again.

"You look so much like your mother," that was the only thing he spoke of, before he chose to ignore her probing questions and finish the dance. Left foot, left foot. Right foot, right foot. Left foot, left foot. Right foot, right foot. Left foot, left foot. Right foot, left foot. oops. Lois stepped on Jaimes' foot, although it didn't faze him. Still, she had ruined the dance for her uncle and made herself look like an unruly child. "You did well," Jaime said.

Lois frowned and scrunched her nose. _He's lying. He's just saying that to make me feel better. _She looked down to her shoes, which turned to the corners. And than, a soft hand had lifted her chin up letting her stare into flashing green eyes of a lion. Jaime lifted her chin with the cup of his hand and stared in her pools of emerald. There was a spark of brown in them, but Lois never liked mentioning that about her eyes. His arms wrapped around her waist in a tender manner.

"You are still a child, you have a lot to learn," Jaime remarked. There it was, it was those beautiful moments like this that Lois loved the most. No matter how much her mother dislike her, she had still bought her gifts. No matter how much her father resented her, he still offered her presents and lessons in battle. No matter how much she found her younger siblings to be annoying, they were cute in their own way. No matter how much Joffrey liked to try to humiliate her, she still remembered the love they shared as children. No matter how much her uncles were different, they shared a unique atmosphere about them. Tyrion was smart and bookish, Renly was kind and humorous, and Stannis was strong leader of men.

Yes, these moments which Lois blessed the seven gods for. To never take them away from her, to never break her family and will.

And than, the peace and tranquility was last when Jaime had gripped her chin rather hard. Lois squirmed in his grasp, yet he was too strong. "But, you are not your mother," he exclaimed and with harsh, he let her chin go and strolled away to his dwarf of a brother. Lois rubbed her acheing chin, that burned with pain. _Like I said, arrogant bastard he is. _She had always wished to be a stag instead of a lion, they were graceful and pure. Lions were cruel and dominating. Oh, how true was the remark?

She than turned her glance back to her family. They were all having a good old merry time. Lovely.

Lois folded her arms against her chest and returned her attention to the dancing bears. They twirled and jumped in the evening light, that shined like stars. And than her attention, like everyone else broke when they heard the cry of Lyra Tully across from her table. Her lord husband, Jon Arryn was choking in a pit of rage. He reached for her hand, but let it down when his eyes had closed and his fury had ended.

Things were quiet, and than came an uproar with everyone running to her and her husband, Jon Arryn. Their son was crying and his tears had only ruined his shirt and fine made sweater. King Robert Baratheon sprung forward to cradle his friends' head in his lap, when Lysa had only covered her mouth, cowered and whimpered in agony. The Kingsguard had also sprung into action, rushing forward hands-in-blade and pushing past the crowd. But, her mother had grabbed Jaime by the hand and urged him to guard her children. Jaime nodded and ran for Myrcella, Tommen, and Joffrey. Although, Lois had caught the notion. Her children. she wasn't hers, she wasn't a Lannister.

Stannis had caught his wife and daughter close to him, and her uncle Renley, had chose the same. But, Loras Tyrell had stood by the couples side, barricading from any intruders. The women were scared and the men were defensive. Lois was alone, she had no one to protect or protect her. She watched as her siblings cried, but Joffrey had only reprimended them for that. She watched as her mother yelled at everyone to stay back and her father cradled his old friends' head. She watched as Lysa Tully hugged her child and cried with him, of her husbands death. She watched as Tyrion Lannister called forthed Grand Maester Pycelle for his aid in death and her grandfather rise from his chair in grace. She watched it all.

Lois wanted to comfort her father in crisis. He had always comforted her, alt east tried by having her take a swig of ale and laugh about it after. She moved her hands, but not her feet. Lois could move her mouth, but couldn't find her voice. She wasn't close to Jon Arryn, but it was death that did some toll on her. The smell, the look and the morbid feeling death brought had hurt her.

Before Lois could do anything, a hand had clasped around her eyes and pulled her to the fat belly. She tried to fight back, the person had laughed, with their belly rumbling with it. "Hush my child. I am sorry I am late to shield you off, oh the boy won't like that," a familiar voice had said. And from than Heloise Baratheon had knew. She knew her life was never going to be a _happily ever after..._

**Yes, I tried my best to write a Game of Thrones fanfiction. As you could see it is partly about Cersei and Roberts' first daughter, Heloise Baratheon. Its sorta like a what if, like what if on their wedding night when they did the deed, Cersei gave birth to Lois. And Lois is Robert and Cersei's true heir to the throne. As you can see there may be some major competition with her and everyone's vouches for heir. Don't expect to come too quick into proposing, or at all.**

**Another reminder, I'm on the latest book, so I'm atleast update with the story. i know what I'm doing, I got the Moves Like Jagger... Well, next topic for discussion. R&R people, R&R.**

Sayonora!


	2. Evening Snow

**When Summer Ends  
><strong>

**Chapter Two:**

**Evening Snow**

"Mother, are we there yet?" Tommen Baratheon asked, his plump face frowning in dismay. Alongside him, was none other than Joffrey Baratheon, who had grown annoyed to his brothers' custom question.

"Almost darling. As soon as we get there, I promise to let my brother take you to the horses," her mother said. Tommen jumped and giggled. Both Joffrey and Heloise rolled their eyes, this scene had been played out million times before.

"I hope I could meet him!" Myrcella intruded.

Lois turned over to her, and gave a raise of her eyebrows. "Who in seven hells are you talking about? Oh, I hope it isn't some reluctant knight you met already," Lois joked. Myrcella gave her a pout, but Lois had only ruffled her hair softly. "A simple jest,"

"I'm talking about the Stark boy. I heard hes kind and sweet. Spoken like a true prince," Myrcella swooned. Joffrey rolled his eyes and Lois scoffed. _Stark_. She never truly hated them, maybe it was jealousy that had rise from her. Jealous that her father loved the Starks more than his own family.

"I heard he eats little girls. All the Starks do. They're nothing but wolves draped in human clothing," said Joffrey. Myrcella shook her head and Lois gave him a bitter warning.

"Nah ah! Hes a sweet prince that only wishes to marry me! you know nothing,"

"He'll eat you too!"

"Nah ah!

"Yes! My dog told me! And my dog tells me everything!" Joffrey shrieked and that was the end of the discussion, leaving an angry Myrcella and annoyed Lois. _He was far better as a child._ Heloise and Joffrey grew up rather close and well. They had played knights and princess, with Joffrey always rescuing his dear sister. Their mother was always pleased to see _her _son getting along with her disapproved daughter. Lois was a queen and Joffrey had always played the king, ruling over other Lords and Ladies own children.

Although, their happy relationship had ended one day. Lois could never understand why Joffrey did it, nor she could never understand why her father had reacted the way he did. She bit her lip when she had caught him staring.

_Why does he look at me like that? Like I've done something wrong! I only did what a normal girl my age would do..._

"Enough. Myrcella, my sweet," Cersei began, and hugged her younger daughter to her side. "The Stark boy is a boy. A normal young man that will marry you, not eat you. You two will have beautiful children and hundred riches," Myrcella giggled and nodded. Her mother had looked content with her child's pleased look.

And than all had fell silent in the carriage, when Ser Garrison Selmy had rode to stop by them. He lowered his head at Cerseis' window and spoke. "We are stopping at Darry,"

It was while later when they had hit the road again and her brother had decided to ride with his dog. the Hound. Lois never liked him, never will. Although, while at Castle Darry, she had saw someone strange. Some unknown man had decided to ride with them, he was a singer of some sorts and Lois had went up to him and asked for a song. But, he sweetly declined and told her he was preparing for Winterfell.

* * *

><p>She had a strange feeling every time she saw him.<p>

"Do you believe in ghosts?" young Tommen had asked her. Lois had sat on the left side with Tommen, while her mother and sister were opposite.

"Yes and no," she answered. Tommen gave her a skeptical stare, he was confused. "Alright. I believe in some, and yet I don't believe in few," Lois said.

"I think they're real. I asked Uncle Tyrion, but he said it was folly. Hes wrong I think, ghosts are real," Tommen said. Heloise smiled.

And than Ser Garrison Selmy had arrived to their carraige again graving with news. He stopped at her window again and spoke. "We have arrived at Winterfell" and with that he took off. Lois, Tommen, and Myrcella looked toward their mother, who held an emotionless facial expression.

Than, Lois could hear the iron gates creaking open. She caught her breath and fought down a smirk. _This is it. I'm in the land of the men I recoil, oh the cliche._

The carriage doors open, they gathered the skirts (besides Tommen) and walked down the short ladder to the ground. Lois had walked down the steps first. She kept a mannered posture; chin up high and one foot in front of the other. Her siblings followed and than her ever so graceful mother was last.

Tommen had looked over at a manservant and smiled. He tried to keep an air of triumph, which wasn't going so well.

"Where are our uncles?" Tommen asked.

"They're coming," said Lois and took her younger brother by the hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Lois gave a look around the winter land and froze when she spotted Jaime, standing with the Kingsguard and taking off his helm. _Bastard, I hope he loses a foot or something._

Lois watched as her mother walked up to the Starks. There was a stern man, next to a red-head woman, who aged nicely. To her right was a little boy, who looked much like her. And to the couples left were the other remaining children; a tall boy with black hair, an elegant young girl, another girl that had a rowdy look about her, and boy who also looked much like his mother.

_Starks_

She repeated the word five times in her head, and every time she winced._ Took my fathers love and blood._ Lois didn't want to hate them, she didn't even know them as person. But, her childhood had only flashed before her eyes every time she heard the word.

"We've been riding for months. I'm sure the ghosts could wait," her mother said to her father. They must have been talking about the crypts, her tutor had told her about Winterfell years ago and even gave her the family background.

"Ned!" Robert called. He beckoned for his old friend to follow, and the man did so. Lois could see the anger on her mothers face. She was good at that, reading people. She loved reading, no more than she loved dancing, or dancing bears. They were so sweet.

Cersei ordered the servants to grab her luggage, and the children. She followed, like everyone else to the Castle, and drop off their luggage.

"Tell your mother I am off to business," Tyrion announced. He walked alongside Tommen and her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just to attend to some fun. Your mother will be fine without me, shes always had," Tyrion implied, and the dwarf had started to waddle away. When he was a few distances off, Lois decided to call out to him.

"Don't catch anything!" Lois shouted. Tyrion waved back and continued off. Lois grinned, but pulled her brother further along.

"Wheres he going?" Tommen whined.

Without glancing out him, Lois spoke. "Hes got some friends to visit. Don't you mind him," And the two had fell silent till they got to the guest quarters.

* * *

><p>Dressed in blue and red layers of skirts and a small corset, Lois had left the comfort of her family to go exploring. This was new ground to cover, and yet she was fully aware of running in to a Stark. She had walked through the armory, watching the Winterfell villagers give her strange looks. Lois hated attention, and yet she liked it.<p>

Finally, she had arrived to her destination. The Glass Garden. Her tutor had told her before she left about them, and Lois was excited. The garden was beautiful, although there were more vegetables than flowers. It was hot in there. Just like King's Landing, her home and life. Oh, Lois missed it so much...

Heloise sat on her legs, taking a whiff of a Baby Snow flower and plucking the petals of it. She counted, and there were seven petals. For Seven Kingdoms.

"Hello!"

The voice had shook Lois out of her daze. She concluded it was a male voice, stood up quickly and had strolled with grace to the garden's front. What she saw was almost a living nightmare. There was a boy, almost older than her, who looked much like a Stark. She didn't see him earlier, but he was a Stark. He looked more like Ned than any of his children.

"Ah, hello. I saw the doors open and suspected someone must be in here," he said. The young boy walked closer, and smiled shyly. "You must be princess Heloise Baratheon. The Stark children told me _all _about you,"

_Stark children_. _Wasn't he a Stark?_

"Are you alright?" he asked. Lois had froze.

"Are you not a Stark?" She questioned. The boy blushed and shook his head, Lois had looked down ashamed.

"No. My name is Jon Snow, I'm a-"

"A bastard! You're Ned Starks' bastard. I'm sorry of my intrusion, I thought you were one of his sons," Lois apologized.

"Thats alright. But, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Jon Snow asked, with interest.

"I was looking around the garden. Its a little hot in here and it reminded me of King's Landing. I like it there..and I miss it too," Lois said with sorrow.

"Heloise..." Lois stopped him before he could continue. "Call me Lois," she said, and he nodded. "Lois, not many are supposed to be here. But, I heard you were named after Ned Stark's mother, Heloise Stark. Her body and tomb are still down at the crypts,"

"Oh, yes the crypts. Can you take me there, Jon Snow. I would love to see the woman I am named after," Lois suggested. Jon smiled.

"Well, there are lots more places than that. We could check the Godswoods, its really beautiful and there's a hot spring," Jon said.

_He seems nervous to go to the crypts. No, I made up my mind already._

"No! I want to go to the crypts. Take me to the graves of the Starks that have died," she demanded. To say Jon was surprised, would be a correct guess.

"Right princess, come this way," he hesitated at first, but followed her command. The two had left the garden, although Lois had jumped at the sight of a large white wolf.

"Seven hells?" she yelled. Jon grabbed her at the forearm and whistled for the wolf to approach them. _They're nothing but wolves draped in human clothing. _She was suddenly reminded of her brother's words, that kept a chill on her back. "Jon stop! Let go, there's a wolf!"

The wolf had stopped in front of them and stood tall. Its tail wagged back and forth, and its tongue was lapping out. The wolf was pure white, white as snow. _Soft and kind snow. Jon Snow._

Lois blushed and pretended to look off in another direction.

"This is a Direwolf. My pet Direwolf, his names Ghost," Jon introduced the Direwolf. it seemed to Lois that Ghost was ignoring her.

"It looks like you. White like snow, Jon Snow," said Lois and Jon smirked at her remark. Although, a small chuckle had been let out. "Do you find that funny?" Lois asked.

"No, my princess. I find it nice...of you to say," he said. Lois grinned and looped an arm withen Jons'. "Excuse me?"

"You must take me to see these crypts. I have to know who she was," Lois moved forward, Jon at her heels. He called forth Ghost to follow them, and than he began leading the way.

_Hes just a bastard. How much harm can he cause anyway?_

**And thats a rap, peeps. I planned this chapter out, but I just didn't know how to end it right. As you can see here, I finally did. I hope I wrote Jon Snow right, and not made him too OC. Theres been some foreshadowing in this chapter, anyone who can find it gets a cookie or two! I know Neds' mothers name has never been said, but I found it with interest that Lois would be named after her. Shes not named after Lyanna Stark for plenty of reasons, and I wanted her to not be a Mary sue. You see, Lois is jealous of the Starks, has a bratty attitude that she doesn't show often and cares for her family, even Joffrey. Now for the credits...R&R people. Just R&R**

**Sayanora**


	3. She's a Queen

When Summer Ends,

Chapter Three:

She's a Queen

The walls were cold and her feet grew heavy with each step she took. Heloise Baratheon was walking down the steps of Winterfells' crytps. Fragments of ice had been laid out on the pathway and Lois had almost tripped on one. The bottom of her skirt was starting to get wet, when she had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and landed at a puddle. She skipped over it and began her trek through the candle lit path.

It was long at first, but the journey had ended when Lois spotted the tombs. She saw a black tomb with a young man's hedge stone on it. But, what had caught her most attention was another. The hedge stone was a beautiful woman. She couldn't see any color, except the grey that was on every stone and the silver lining stone the sat on the woman's lap, but Lois knew she was beautiful.

She peered below the stone and watched her name. Lyanna. Her eyelids lowered and a smoke of cold air escaped her mouth. Heloise remained silent. The thought of this radiant woman, who had captured her fathers eye and many others had squeezed her lungs. Now seeing a statue of her had only deepened the wound.

Lois was jealous. Oh, she was so very jealous.

The room was cold and still. The hairs on the back of her neck were beginning to stand and the stares of the ancient stone eyes were frightening her . Lois had felt unwanted here. As if a lion or stag didn't belong here. But a wolf...

The Starks were very welcomed down here. This was their sacred ground after all. What right did Lois have down here? What right did she have to stare down such a magnificent woman? She grew silent.

"Lady Lois,"

The voice scared Lois and she quickly turned around to catch the owner. To her astonishment, the voice belonged to none other than Lord Eddard Stark. "Lord Stark!" she exclaimed. Ned frowned at her jump, but brushed it off.

He walked closer to the young girl and looked around the stone walls, with a genuine smile. "I see you've taken a liking here. Winterfell is rather large, but smaller than Kings' Landing," Ned said. Lois nodded. "My sister..."

"What?"

"My sister, Lyanna Stark," he said and walked past her, to brush the dust off the name plate. "She died during your father's rebellion. Her and my brothers,"

"My father really loved her. I heard all about her when I was young and always wanted to see her. Of course, when you're a child of a father like the King, you'd say the same thing," Lois said and smirked. Ned turned to face her in confusion.

"I don't understand," he replied.

"Lyanna Stark stole my father. He never really loved me, he just saw me as some duty that had to be filled," she cried.

"Your father-"

"My father wasn't a father! He never really cared for me!" she shouted. Lois raised her fists, but forced them down. Hurting a lord such as Eddard Stark, would not do well with her family, especially her father. He'd have her head.

"There are some things that I can't tell you down here. The past keeps the ghosts tired. Your father was a good man," Ned said.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Exactly. He isn't the same man you knew before. Hes a drunken pig,"

"That is your father. He may not seem much to you, but he was a man," Ned told her. Lois blinked and wanted to barf. Here she was, talking to this beast. A man in wolf clothing. Oh, the temptation to vomit was overwhelming. She was sick. "The Old Gods would have killed your father already, if he wasn't a man,"

"But, all this time he and I were in Kingslanding, and so was the rest of my family. We were not in the north, where your gods rule. The Seven never have mercy on anyone. My father is no exception," she said.

Ned had looked away for a second, but turned back to Lois. "He is here, and fine,"

"I'm sorry to cut our talk short, but, I have to leave," Lois urgently spoke. Ned had stepped aside to let her hurry through, and as she went, she heard the laughter of the gods. The Old Gods were watching her now. She was in their land, not The Seven.

Lois was beginning to pray to the Mother, when she rushed past Jon Snow. He whisked around in confusion and made an attempt to grab Lois' arm, but another hand held him back. Lois didn't look back. She didn't want to see those graves again and have that sickening feeling take over her. The urge to heave was so tempting.

* * *

><p>Lois held her stomach. She had just ordered all her maids to leave at once and let her sit alone. Alone to think about her feelings, today, and the wolves she will be feasting with later. Lois wanted to count on her siblings to cheer her up. But, Tommen was an idiot, Myrcella was in love with a wolf, and Joffrey was-well, Joffrey was Joffrey. Lois had to think about that.<p>

She had on a white sleeveless gown, that was flowing and fell to her knees. The dress was outlined by rich colors of red around her waist and red ribbons wrapped around her wrist. Lois' hair was tied in a neat ponytail, with another red ribbon. She had red stockings on and white heels, although the heels weren't very high. Her maids had placed gold earrings, that resembled teardrops, and a necklace of her family symbol.

Young Lois was sitting on a wooden chair, holding her stomach and facing herself in a vanity mirror. She hated dressing up sometimes, sure the gowns and jewelry were very pretty. Having the handsome young men give you glances, or ask to dance with you was a benefit. But, all those emotions were starting to fade away. Lois liked it more when she was a child, although, at her age, it was getting old.

She wasn't a child anymore, that's for sure. In her heart, Lois always wanted to be 'daddy's little girl'. But, she could never have that. Maybe one day, when she marries a young prince, he could show her some warmth and her children. Lois would never end like her mother. Betrothed to some man you barely knew. The thought disgusted her.

Lois barely had time to react, when the sound of her door opened and shut. She stood up with manners, although she still faced her mirror. "I didn't ask for your assistance," she said.

"But, I want your assistance,"the male voice replied. The voice shook Lois out of her thoughts and she wiped about face to Joffrey Baratheon. He was more of a Lannister than Baratheon, though.

"What do you want?" she sneered. Joffrey stuck his hand to catch Lois on the wrist, though, the restraint was futile as she only swatted at it. He gave a frown and made out to reach for her again. Lois moved away, hitting her thigh on the dresser. "Go away, Joffrey!"

He flinched at her voice. And than, his face scrunched up in anger. The blond made a quick grab for her wrist, tugging her onto him. "Listen here, sister. It'd be wise to listen to your future king and do as he says," Joffrey dug his fingers in her wrist and shook her lightly. "Do you understand?"

Lois whimpered, although her younger brother didn't hear it. Once he had released her wrist, Lois took it back with a quick force.

"Let me apologize, dear sister. I have always loved you, just like how mother loves Sir Jaime," Joffrey said, and enticed his hand with Lois'. She jerked her hand stepping back a few steps. "Don't be this way," he whined.

"I don't know who you think I am, Joffrey. But, I am Heloise Baratheon, oldest of the family and I demand respect," she appointed. The event had gone quiet. Lois stuck her head up and walked, her feet ahead of one another. It was what her mother taught her; a princess...no...a Queen walks with dignity.

"And who will give you this respect? Besides all the jest, peasants and knights," Joffrey questioned, with a smirk. Lois stopped in her steps and looked back. A frown upon her beautiful face.

"Everyone. Its only right for me," she continued her walk of dignity.

* * *

><p>The hall was laced with gold and silver. Those worthy and close enough to the Starks had been waiting downstairs, while the honor had been held upstairs. Lois had decided to linger alongside her youngest brother, Tommen and stay play childlike games with him. On the other hand, her dear sister had gone with her mother to chose another dress; the girl wasn't good at decision making. If there was one thing that caught Tommens attention, it was magic. And by magic, Lois meant stupid and useless tricks any hag could know.<p>

"See this rock?" she asked the blonde boy. He nodded in response and she crossed her arms rather quick, unraveling them a second later. To his amazement, the rock was gone.

"How'd you do that?" Tommen leaped out of his seat. Lois grinned. As a child, Lois' nannies were quite the strange bunch, most came from foreign lands and were very descent with children like her. They taught her innocent tricks and plays that helped entertain the girl.

"Its all magic, Tommen," Loise breathed out. The rock was still in her sleeve, she shrugged her shoulders from keeping it to fall out.

"Yes, magic. Something a princess is should know," a familiar voice had said, alongside Lois. Her eyes bugged out her sockets and her lips pouted. Lois turned around to face the golden Imp. "Don't give me that look. You look too much like your mother there,"

Lois chuckled and stood, letting the rock slip out her sleeve. She was unaware of her mistake. "You're dressed to impress, uncle. No lucky lady to take with you and have a drink?" she smirked.

"You should know how your mother feels about that,"

"Only right if the King does it. Ain't I the right one now?"

"That you are. Playing little magic tricks on Tommen, I see. Too bad he caught on to your little masquerade," Tyrion said. Lois was puzzled as she spun around to watch Tommen pick up the rock. His green eyes began to water.

"Oh no no no! Don't cry, Tommen. I'm sure I wasn't focused enough to keep it from appearing," Lois lied. And than, a unwelcome laugh fell around the hall causing her to irk and Tommen to smile.

"Brother, what are you doing bothering the children? Don't you have some whore to attend to?" Jaime probed. Tyrion laughed heartily.

"Nope. Too tired to even bother with a whore. But, what are you doing here? Don't you have a sister to attend to?" Tyrion asked back. And Jaime had followed with a heartily laugh too.

"Not anymore. The woman had cursed me out her room. She was attending to her daughter and i had only wished to help. As you can see, she was against the very idea,"

"Are you sure you wanted to help her?"

"Ofcourse! What are you getting at?" Jaime stared. Tyrion shook his head and waddled away without a word.

"Come children. Everyone awaits downstairs, you must walk with your love in hand," said Jaime, Lois frowned. "Why do you always choose to frown? Why can't you smile a little?"

Lois chose to ignore his words and walk down the steps, leaving Tommen and Jaime behind. She could never understand Jaime; he would dislike one day, and cherish her the next. Lois swayed her hips, ignoring the stares the maids had given her. And as she walked with elegance downstairs she thought to herself. What if everyone was a king and queen?

"Stop walking so slow, Lois!" Myrcella cried. Heloise had looked up to realize she had reached her destination. The Stark children and her siblings were awaiting for the rest oft he family and begin the ceremony. Standing alongside the Starks was Jon Snow, his black hair tussled and expressionless mask. Lois smiled, and decided to run out to the young man.

"Jon Snow!" she pitched. Said man was quite surprised to see Lois leap forward and embrace him. When she had let him go, she gave him a cheeky smile, biting the inside of her lip. "How are you?" she asked, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I didn't think you'd want to talk with me. You rushed out the crypts," said Jon Snow. Lois blinked few times.

"I'm sorry Jon. It was rather a difficult confrontation with Ned Stark I had. But never mind that, would you like to walk with me down the carpet? I'd really appreciate it," her eyes glowed. Jon was almost going to comply, until a thought reached him.

"I can't Lois. I'm a..."

"Heloise Baratheon," someone called out. She turned around to stare at the oldest wolf. He look very much like Jon, although he resembled his mother. Alongside him was another young man, his age, who was looked much more masculine. Although, he was giving her a toothy grin.

"Bran Stark?"

The young Stark smiled and shook his head, his partner had only gave a laugh. Lois bit her bottom lip, causing it to bleed slightly. "Let me introduce myself, I am the oldest son. My name is Robb Stark," he replied.

"Your future husband, lady. And your company down the carpet, not, the bastard," said the other man. Lois glared daggers at him and frowned, once again. "Don't give me that look,"

"Stop talking, Theon," Robb had sharply ordered. Theon had ended his gaze and direct speaking at Lois, holding his step behind Robb. The oldest Stark held out his hand and smiled. "I realize we don't know each other. Please, let me welcome you personally to Winterfell,"

Lois had spoke not a single word. She continued to stand alongside Jon Snow and wait for the other two to go on with their business. And than, the conversation ended upon the arrival of the rest of the family. Quickly, with ladylike grace, Lois ran to grab Robb's hand. her palms were starting to swear, and Robb made note of that.

"Theon Greyjoy!" Ned Stark barked. He adverted his away from Jon Snow and Heloise Baratheon, but, placed them on Theon and his oldest son. "Take your place,"

Theon Greyjoy had moved from Robb Stark to Ned Stark. Tonight, Lois would have to endure a life in the Wolves den.

**Oh yeah, I'm back. Sorry for the lone wait, peeps. I got the Summer off whcih means enough time to anythnig and everything. That also means this isn't going to be the only story I'm working on. Alright alright alright...Tha'ts not funny when I say it. And sorry again for the long wait, but, rest asured. I will be making updates every Wednesday. Anyhow, just R&R. Trust me, you guys know the rest. **


End file.
